Tobias Todd
by Little Ears
Summary: Tobias Ragg was quiet, never played with the other children, just sat in his room all day talking to his bear. Slight Lovett/Toddness in there but mostly about Toby. Enjoy


A/n: more Sweeney Todd fan fiction yay! I just can't stop writing this stuff. I hope you enjoy this is just a little things that popped in to my head in my math class today.

Nellie propped open the window in the stuffy barber shop, letting a stale air out of the tight space. The hot August heat poured in through the glass making the room almost unbearable. The large daisies on the table wilted in the heat. She pressed her hands down on the window sill and looked out on to the hot streets.

"He won't come out of his room." Nellie said turning to her husband who sat in his barber chair.

"Toby? He is just shy."

"No his sits in there all day talking to the bear of tatty bear of his. He doesn't come out and play with the other kids on the street. He just sits there on his bed with that thing." She walked to him and leaned against the chair. Sweeney wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down in to the chair.

"He's just teaching himself to be a big brother." He said rubbing her round stomach. 

"It worried me Sweeney."

"Than we'll get away, spend a week by the sea." He pressed her lips against her and kissed her softly. "Go tell him."

Nellie waddled down the stairs and peered through the slightly open door to Toby's room. The five year old sat curled up on his small bed. His curl mop of hair was flattened down from the heat, his plump cheeks flush. In his small hands an old tattered bear was clutched tightly. The once brown bear was graying with age. It seemed much older than the young boys five year.

"Mommy." Toby mumbled to the bear he was clutching so tightly in his hands. Nellie stopped dead and let her fingers drop from the handle. 

"Mommy?" She whispered to herself. She watched cry softly in to the bears matted fur. He whispered something Nellie couldn't hear in to the bear's ear before chewing on it lightly. She pushed the door open, knocking on the door lightly. "Toby?" 

His small head shot up and he quickly brushed away his tears.

"Yes mum." 

"Who were you talking to darling?" She said stepping in to his hot little room.

"No one mommy." He said tucking the bear behind his back.

"I saw you talking to the bear baby." She said sitting down the end edge of the bed.

"No." He shook his head.

"You don't want to hurt mommy by lying to her do you?" Nellie looked at her son. He shook his little head about and looked down at the bear he tucked behind him. "Why do you stay in here all day talking to that thing?"

"I'm talking to her."

"To who dearie?"

"To my mother." He said looking down at the bear.

"Your mother? Your birth mother?" Nellie was confused.

"It was her bear, she can hear me when I speak to it."

Nellie stared at her son feeling her heart break a little.

"But I'm your mother Toby." Nellie said reaching for the bed.

"No! I need to tell her I'm ok! Don't touch him." Toby screamed pulling the bear away from her hands.

"Toby." She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

Sweeney stood in the door way watching his wife cry quietly. Toby sat possessively clutching his bear to him. "Tobias did you make your mother cry?"

"No I didn't mean to! She was going to take the bear way. She was going to take my mother way." Sweeney cocked his head and looked at the bear. 

"The bear is your mother?" Sweeney asked. Toby nodded. Sweeney placed his hand on Nellie's shoulder. "Nell go lay down, I'm going to have a talk with our little Toby."

Sweeney sat where Nellie was sitting and stared at the young boy. "Toby that bear is just a bear."

"No it was hers it was my mother's!" 

"Toby she isn't here any more, Nellie is your mother and loves you as her son. I lost some one I love very much but I moved on. I lived. You have a new family and a new mother."

"But she is my real mother. She didn't leave me she didn't!" Toby started to cry in the hot room. Sweeney twitched slightly before hugging the boy close to him. 

"It is time to let her go Toby. Just like I had let my Lucy go."

"Lucy? Was she your wife before mum was?" Toby said looking up with wide eyes.

"She was, I had a daughter too."

"What happened to them?" Toby exclaimed.

"They aren't around any more." Sweeney stared out the window briefly before looking back at the boy.

"But you love mum don't you?" 

"I do, she helped me to move on. You need to let her help you move on." Sweeney's voice was slightly rough, his cold exterior only recently started to melt away.

"She hates me." Toby said, his mouth crinkling up.

"She loves you very much but you just hurt her. That bear isn't your mother just like my razors weren't my wife."

Toby wiggled away from Sweeney and in to the bed room where Nellie sat crying. "Mommy?" He said stepping closer to her.

"Tobias." She said flatly looking at him.

"Mommy I'm sorry." He said leaping at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want to lose her but that bear isn't her." He said feeling guilty down in his heart.

Nellie kissed his head and hugged him closely. "I will never be your birth mother but I will always be your mommy." Toby curled up in her arms, resting his head against her stomach.

"I love you mommy."

"Oh Toby I love you too."

Tobias Ragg was a small secluded child who spoke to only his bear, Tobias Todd was a happy open child who spoke to every one. 


End file.
